


The Willow and the Raven

by Emberfur (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Mary Sue, it's terrible, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emberfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willowleaf can see ghosts, and she has a penchant for getting pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willow and the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net in May of 2009, this is, in fact, the fic of a 13 year old girl. It contains so many in jokes with my friend (Phoenix), that I can't even begin to count them. I'm putting it here more to memorialize it than anything. And it's coming complete with all its original author's notes and comments.

Title: **The Willow and The Raven**  
Category: Books » Warriors  
Author: Emberfur  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Published: 05-21-09, Updated: 06-30-09  
Chapters: 6, Words: 2,169

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**It's pretty obvious that I don't own Warriors. This is my first story, hope you like it.**

Willowleaf sat in the tree above ThunderClan camp. She was waiting for Spottedleaf to come and join her, she came every week at sunhigh. Then a ball of tawny-pink and black fur came tumbling out of the nursery. It was Duskkit and her sister Jenkit. They were Ferncloud's kits. Then she felt a presence behind her, she turned expecting Spottedleaf, but there was no one there. So she jumped down and sat on the bundle of black fur, Duskkit. Dustpelt, their father, sat on Jenkit.

**This was accidentaly in third-person. The rest is in first-person. ^_^**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: Well then, Duskpaw is it?**

**This chapter has an inside joke in it, relating to Vampire Academy. I own neither of these series. Duh.**

I wondered, what in the name of StarClan, was Duskkit doing? She was in a fight with her sister, who is a very nice kit, I might add. Then Firestar came over and sat down. Ferncloud charged out of the nursery and started yelling at them.

“If you can’t control yourselves now, how are you going to be productive warriors? You are six moons old, your apprentice ceremony is coming up soon, and you behave like this?” Ferncloud ranted.

“I could suspend your ceremonies for a moon. And I should, but first I need to hear what this ‘fight’ was about,” Firestar said calmly.

“Jenkit said that I wasn’t Ferncloud’s daughter because I am black,” Duskkit started. I felt a wrenching in my stomach, Jenkit was right.

“So you felt it necessary to fight?” Firestar prompted? Then Cloudtail walked by towards the Strigoi rock. He started doing things with it that Brightheart didn’t like.

“Well, I guess it got kind of out of hand. We didn’t mean to fight. Sorry I tackled you Jenkit.” Duskkit was growing up quickly, I wondered, not for the first time who she would get as a mentor.

“I’m sorry for saying something like that. I really shouldn’t’ve.” Jenkit was also a good girl.

**************

At sunhigh, Firestar leapt onto the Highrock. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.”

We all crowded into the clearing and looked expectantly at him. “We are gathered here today to welcome two new apprentices to our Clan. Jenkit, Duskkit, please step forward.” Firestar said with little preamble.

“Jenkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jenpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Cloudtail, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice.” The speech had been passed down through countless generations of cats until it stood as it was.

Jenpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Cloudtail. It was Duskkit's turn, for the last time, I wondered who her mentor would be.

**************

"Duskkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Willowleaf, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice.” WHAT????????????????????

ME?

I numbly stepped forward and touched noses with her.

"Jenpaw, Duskpaw, Jenpaw, Duskpaw!" the Clan shouted.

A few minutes later we were walking towards the apprentice den and I turned to her and said "Well then, Duskpaw is it?"

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: The First Secret**

A moon later, we were hunting. She caught a large squirrel and dropped it at my feet.

"I'm black. Dustpelt and Ferncloud aren't. They have never had a black kit. So why am I black?" she came out of nowhere with one of my three big secrets.

"Do you think they aren't your parents?" I asked hesitantly, this could get ugly, quickly.

"No, I don't. But I think you do." _Did she know? HOW?_

"And why would you think that?" my voice shook, she knew and she was going to spill it to _everycat!_

"You look at me differently than the other cats do. Ferncloud looks at me like another queen's kit. Every other cat looks at me like her kit. Every cat except you. I know how she looks at Jenpaw, and her new litter Birchkit, Hollykit and Larchkit. YOU look at me like that. Therefore, I infer that you are my mother. Ferncloud was always a little distant from me, Dustpelt was always more lenient with Jenpaw. You never once scolded me but all the other cats did, the only time you ever punished me was the day that me and Jenpaw became apprentices." she boldly stated.

I sighed heavily. "Yes, I am your mother. If you are wondering if you ever had any siblings, you did. You had a sister and a brother, Heartkit and Dawnkit, they were both born as very weak kits and died within an hour. Another kit that I named Soulkit was born dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who was our father?" she asked softly.

"Have you ever heard of the cat Ravenpaw?"

"The loner on Barley's farm? Yeah, I have."

"Well the day that I went on my apprentice journey to Highstones, there was a storm and I had to stay the night and the next day in his barn, and, well, things happened." Now it was out in the open.

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: Russie Gets Greedy**

**I needed some action, so here is the chapter. Phoenix Helped me write this. and she came up with the title for the Story. ^_^ I apologize for any character discrepancies as far as ShadowClan goes. This story takes place somewhere right between Firestar's quest and The New Prophecy Series. All I have for Character references is the Darkest Hour....**

"So you want to go patrolling this morning?" Firestar asked me. It had been three moons since that day that Duskpaw guessed my secret.

"Sure, I'll take Duskpaw and Jenpaw along the ShadowClan border. That way Cloudtail can have the morning off, Jenpaw seems to be wearing him out. Brightheart is complaining that he has been hanging out around that rock a little too much. I really think that he _should_ take the day off." I volunteered.

"KK, have fun!" he walked away to go share tounges with Sandstorm.

"Duskpaw, Jenpaw!" I called them over. "We're going to patrol the ShadowClan border. You two will practice pair patrol. This technique is useful if you and a companion are travelling alone to a place like Highstones. I will supervise you and correct if you do anything wrong."

Then I proceded to explain the concept of pair patrol. "One of you will watch over the border while the other marks the scent. If you are hunting, then one watches for danger while the other hunts. If you are travelling then you both watch for any dangers. You two will practice the first way, taking turns being the watch cat."

We set out towards the border at a ground-eating lope. It was dozens of tail-lengths until we started patrolling. My thoughts drifted back to Ravenp- A SHADOWCLAN CAT? FOUR OF THEM?

"Jenpaw, go get help! We'll talk to the cats and see what they want." I growled as my fur puffed out. The leader of the enemy patrol was Russetfur.

**(A/N Stupid Cursor)**

"So Russie what can we do for you this lovely morning?" I casually asked her.

"THE NAME'S RUSSETFUR! and we're here to take over your Clan," Russie said.

"Russetfur, you weren't supposed to say that yet!" Tawnypaw hissed.

"So..... why do you want to take over the Clan?" I asked.

Instead of saying anything Russie leapt at me. She swiped her paws at my head narrowly missing my ears. I flipped onto her back digging my claws into her. She started shaking me, but Oakfur jumped and slammed into my side, which knocked me off of her.

Meanwhile Tawnypaw, and another cat whose name I didn't know were attacking my daughter. Just then, Jenpaw came racing back with the help, Firestar led the group, followed by Greystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt. They immediatley swarmed the ShadowClan patrol. Firestar and Dustpelt took Russie and Oakfur, while Sandstorm took on Tawnypaw. Duskpaw had taken down the other cat and now was sitting on him, licking her wounded shoulder.

"Very good Duskpaw," Firestar said. Then he turned to Russie and asked, "So what do you think you are doing?"

"We needed more territory, and you have some great land here. So, you should gve some to us." Russie was getting redonkulus.

"Willowleaf will escort you back to your border. I recommend that you stay over there or we will be forced to take more.... persuasive steps."

_Why me? **I** _ was the one who had been attacked and my shoulders had a bleeding cut on them. It began to leak down my shoulder, as I took a step. Then the cut started to split down my right foreleg.

**A/N I know this ending seems random, but I need enough material for my next chapter.**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5: The Blueheart Birthday Special Edition!**

**This Chapter is the Blueheart Birthday Special Edition! Otherwise known as Phoenix, she is OBVUOUSLY my ONLY reader, Except for someone named Crystalstar Medicine Cat who put the suckish reveiw of "Huh?". If you want a chapter dedicates to you REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! Whew, ranting is tough! I gotta go take a drink out of the nearest source. Damn, it's the Moonpool.**

**For anyone expecting the story, that will be out later tonight or tomorrow or Saturday. And just for entertainment, while you're here,**

**JAYPAW**

**X**

**STICK!!!!!!!!**

**4eva!**

**Hollyleaf x Warrior Code**

**Berrynose x Berrynose**

**Bluestar x Fallen Leaves = Puddingkit!**

**Cloudtail x Snowbell = POOFKIT!**

**Rant complete!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 6: Escorting and Wounds**

**Yes, I know it has been a while since I started a new chapter, but I had to finish school first and there were yucky finals, but you don’t care. For those of you who don’t remember what Happened last, ShadowClan attacked and Firestar told Russie and her gang that Willowleaf would escort them back to their border, but she has a cut down her shoulder. Jay x Stick!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warriors, obviously, although I do now own _Codes of the Clans_ , the new companion book, so there Phoenix. Lol**

I winced with every step towards the ShadowClan border. When we reached the Thunderpath, I sent them on their way, and started limping back towards the camp. When I was at the end of the gorse tunnel, I just couldn’t take it anymore and I collapsed.

“Duskpaw,” I heard Firestar say. “Would you go out and look for your mentor? She has been gone a while and I am starting to get worried.”

“Sure Furry- I mean Firestar.” She said, quickly covering up our private nickname for him.

She padded down the gorse tnnel and literally ran right into me. “Mom, get up! Fluffy is looking for you. GET UP!” She nosed my bad shoulder and I winced.

“Go get Cinderpelt” I whispered.

She ran off and quickly came back with not only the medicine cat, but Firestar as well.

They lifted me up, gently, and carried me to the medicine den.

***********

The next day, I told Firestar that I really needed to talk to him about Duskpaw, and to meet me in the training hollow at sunhigh.

**Yes, that was really short, but now I get to the good stuff! Oh and I LOVE reveiws. You guys should also check out PhoenixIncarnate's stories ^_^**

* * *

 

**Chapter 7: Firestar Finds Out**

Firestar walked into the training hollow and looked around for a good place to sit down and have a talk. Then his eyes found Bluestar. He quickly glanced away and lay down on a rock. I sat on a small sand hillock next to him.

“You wanted to talk to me about Duskpaw?” he started his eyes flicking to Bluestar, then to me, back and forth.

“Well the first thing you should know is that she is black,” I stated the obvious.

“Yes, and…?” Firestar really did have a thick head.

“Neither Dustpelt or Ferncloud are.”

“So Dustpelt isn’t the father? You brought me out here to tell me that?”

“Dustpelt is Jenpaw’s father and Ferncloud is her mother.”

“Who are Duskpaw’s parents then? And why do you know?” he glared at me.

“Do you know any black cats?”I asked.

“Only Ravenpaw on Barley’s farm.”

I dipped my head in acknowledgement.

His ears started flicking in annoyance. “Then who is her mother?” He was getting angry now, the fur on his shoulders was standing up and the tip of his tail was twitching. He was kneading the ground in front of him and shredding a patch off moss that must have fallen off someone’s fur from an early morning training session.

“You stupid furball! Isn’t it obvious?”Bluestar jumped down from the ledge she was sitting on. “The answer is right in front of you. It’s the Leafpool Theory, before Leafpool even exists!”

“The Leafpool Theory? What kind of mouse-brained idea is that? Never mind, I don’t want to know. The answer is right in front of me…” He muttered. “What, Willowleaf?”

I nodded in conceit. His twitching tail went faster and faster and he began to shake. A growl grew in his chest until he leapt up, hissing, and spun towards Bluestar. His coat was fluffed out to twice his normal size. He looked like he could kill her.

I had to do _something!!!!_

**Hee Hee Hee! I’m going to stop there and go type the next chapter. I promise any Ravenpaw fans that he will be in the next chapter. And Phoenix, I DO have _Codes of the Clans_ and I am looking at it right now!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 8: The Race To Ravenpaw**

**Yes, Nightshimmer, Ravenpaw is in this chapter. ^_^**

There was only one person I could think of who could calm him down. Sandstorm. I quickly told her what Firestar was doing, but not why.

“Get Graystripe and…Cinderpelt.” she said, thinking a moment.

I raced down to the warrior’s den and told Graystripe to go meet Sandstorm, and then I raced off to find Cinderpelt. She was in her den treating Cloudtail for a thorn in his paw. She was putting a poultice on it as I bolted down the fern tunnel.

“Come quickly!” I panted when I got in.

“Hold that there until I get back.” she said to Cloudtail. Turning to me she asked “What’s wrong?”

It’s Firestar, he found out something from Bluestar and now he is about to kill her.” I blurted out.

“Ok, let’s go quickly.” She started limping off down the fern tunnel.

Sandstorm and Graystripe were waiting and started off towards the entrance to the training hollow, closer to us than them.

“Willowleaf, go get Ravenpaw!” Bluestar shouted as soon as we got in the hollow, I looked at Graystripe, the deputy, and he nodded.

I turned tail and ran for Fourtrees. When I got to WindClan territory, I followed the stream I knew ran right to the Twolegplace where Ravenpaw and Barley lived. I really hoped that I wouldn’t run into any WindClan patrols. I looked over to my left and Spottedleaf was running next to me.

I was a fairly fast runner, my grandfather had been a WindClan cat and I inherited some of his lean, wiry speed. I didn’t think I could outrun a WindClan patrol, though. Spottedleaf’s head whipped around and I saw the patrol, led by Onewhisker. They had become aware of me, but I was almost to the farm.

I raced into the barn and Ravenpaw looked up from the mouse he was eating. I skidded to a stop, panting, and sat right down.

“Can I help you?” he asked, pushing the mouse towards me.

“Yes, thanks.” I started munching on the mouse, wolfing it down, seeing as I hadn’t eaten anything since dawn.

“With what? Willowpaw, you don’t look so good.” Ravenpaw looked me over. I hadn’t seen him since that night eleven moons ago.

“It’s Willowleaf now, and do you remember that night eleven moons ago, when I was on my way to Highstones?” I replied between bites.

“Congratulations Willowleaf.” he walked around and sat next to me, our tails intertwined. “And of course I remember that night.”

“Well about two moons later, Duskkit came along.” I explained.

Ravenpaw fainted.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Soulkit's Intermission**

Soulkit here. Ok, for all of you Ravenpaw fans. He is going to end up re-joining the Clan. It’s part of Emberfur’s plot. I know that in the books, this wouldn’t happen because of his personality, but make some tweaks to it, so that it could happen. Now back to the story. Type Emberfur, Type!

Emberfur: You can’t boss me around!

Ferncloud: Let’s use our words.

Soulkit: We are. Don’t you need to go make more kits? More excuses not for you to do anything?

Dustpelt: Hey! Don’t knock my wife!

Emberfur: While they dish it out, I’ll go write the next chapter.

* * *

 

**Chapter 10:**

***sigh* Nightshimmer, I need Ravenpaw back for this chapter, you can borrow him in between chapters, or if he isn’t in any. Ok? And Phoenix, you can borrow anyone you want.**

 

I stared at him until he got up and shook his fur out. He started pacing back and forth through the straw.

“I have a kit?” he asked finally.

“Yes, a she-cat, now Duskpaw. But I’ll explain the rest on the way.” I got up and started for the door.

“Where are we going?” he asked as he followed me.

“ThunderClan. This is about Firestar, he umm… just found out.” I glanced sidelong at him.

“Found out what, that you’re Duskpaw’s mother? Didn’t he know? Why wouldn’t he?”

“Think about it, love. How old was I when she was born?”

“Twelve moons” he muttered

“Exactly, I was _still an apprentice._ How do you think Firestar would have taken that? Not well apparently. I gave her to Ferncloud to raise as her daughter. Firestar unwittingly gave her back to me when he made her my apprentice. Now there is a WindClan patrol outside, they followed me when I came in, so we’d better be careful.”

There it was, out in the open, the two things I had kept secret, well except for the ghost thing.

**(A/N I’m making toaster strudels, in the toaster… dontcha think it would be hot? The box says: Warning: Pastry will be hot. Some people are idiots  
Sorry, now back to the story)**

The two secrets, my kit and my love for Ravenpaw. They, of course, were intertwined with the complicated bramble patch that was my life.

We walked out and came face-to-face with the WindClan patrol. Onewhisker got up and padded over to us. Or more specifically, me, as I was the ThunderClan cat on their territory.

Then all of a sudden a ghost swoops out of sky. He landed in front of Onewhisker. He was tiny, the size of a kit, which, apparently, he was. He introduced himself as Poofkit, the son of Snowbell (a kittypet living with some Twolegs) and… _Cloudtail_? This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Duskpaw meets Ravenpaw**

**Nightshimmer, Snowbell is my friend’s cat. See my story _What Happens When_ for _that_ story. And Phoenix, Congrats on the CotC! And I got great news; Duskpaw has a warrior name now! Next Chapter wasn’t in the note book Phoenix, but I felt it was necessary and it gives a reason for her warrior name. It’s gonna be a battle, and then is the naming chapter. Oh Yeah check out my forum! ** [ **http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Help_Me_With_Willow/62717/** ](http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Help_Me_With_Willow/62717/) **Erm, now to the story after this long, long author note, with spoilers. For this chapter I had to do a YouTube search for “cat eats mouse” It was nasty**

For some reason, the WindClan cats stepped aside and let us go. I was starving; I had only eaten the 2 bites of mouse in the barn and a vole at dawn. A rabbit ran right in front of us and Ravenpaw caught it. I ate quickly and we kept running.

We got to Fourtrees and doubled our speed. Who knows what could have happened in the hour I had been gone? Something possessed me to get Duskpaw and bring her to the hollow.

We scurried into camp and I called Duskpaw over. “We are going to the training hollow, and you need to come. “ I said without preamble.

“What! You said I could have the afternoon off! And who is _that_?” she rambled like most young cats do.

“Not for training, honey, for a talk with Firestar. This is Ravenpaw. He is your father and came to explain things to Firestar himself.”

“I also have a wish to re-join the Clan.” he whispered so softly that I doubt she even heard it.

 We hurried to the practice hollow, where a ghost cat named Greendeep was sitting on Bluestar, and Sandstorm was sitting on Firestar. Cinderpelt was walking away, shaking her head. Graystripe was nowhere to be seen

Cinderpelt was the first to notice us and immediately called attention to it. Firestar’s tail started twitching again.

“Firestar don’t kill anyone or our kit’s father will be a murderer. You don’t want them to have the same problem as Brambleclaw had, do you? No, you don’t” Sandstorm and Firestar had gotten back from their quest two moons ago and now she was heavily pregnant. “OW!”

Cinderpelt rushed over to take a look at her.

“The kits are coming,” said Bluestar.

We gently lowered Sandstorm onto a piece of bark. Graystripe and Firestar took it on their backs to carry, but it started bending in the middle. Ravenpaw quietly got underneath and supported it with his shoulders. They walked towards camp.

On the way back we saw some very disturbing things. Cloudtail was getting it on with his Strigoi rock and Dustpelt and Ferncloud were making more excuses for her not to have to do anything. They really needed a hobby, like jewelry-making or tennis. Cloudtail needed some counseling. Desperately.

* * *

 

**Chapter 12: The Summary of The Battle**

**Ok, I’ve been considering this for two weeks. So here is the next chapter. Phoenix, it’s not that Exciting. I can’t write fight scenes so I decided that in order to get on with the story I should just write it in a third-person summary almost. So here goes.**

Willowleaf, Ravenpaw, Jenpaw, Duskpaw, and Cloudtail went off on a patrol. Russie was over the border so Cloudtail took it into his own paws to correct the problem. That didn’t go well and the battle quickly tumbled over to some hills. Duskpaw was wrestling with Tawnypelt **(A/N who I hope is a warrior by this time. I have some time issues.)** and fell off of a cliff. But it was a little one. And she was fine. ( **And I want a cookie.)** So they drove off the ShadowClan cats and headed back to the camp. Little did they know that Russie was following them.

She snuck up on Ravenpaw and tackled him. Willow ate some of her fur defending him and gave her a tongue-lashing. Russie actually went back to the border this time. The patrol limped back into camp and went to see Cinderpelt and the five month old Leafkit. She was destined to become a medicine cat. Or so Spottedleaf told Willow ( **That sentence should have read “She was destined to become a medicine cat. Or so Spottedleaf told me.” But this is in third person. So whatever.)**

Then Firestar called a Clan meeting.

 

**Yays! Now I can get started on the next chapter. This is getting better and better. Now that I have Word 2007 on my laptop, I can write late into the night with no fear of being eaten by the cats in the Forest of No Stars! Or the Nazis. Or Leisel Meminger. (the Book Theif) Or my cat! Or You people. Or my closet. R &R ** **R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Duskpaw's Naming Ceremony**

**To write or not to write, that is not a question.**

**Icy: I am not really sure of the characters myself. It takes place right on the cusp of the New Prophecy. And I still am a bit shaky on the allegiances even there.**

**Thank StarClan for WarriorsWikia (if you don’t know what that is it’s warriors.wikia.com. It saves me from running to my books every five minutes.**

**OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY! On with the story. And this chapter we find out well… something…**

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here under the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Firestar yowled from the top of the Highrock.

We all walked out and stared up at him. “Jenpaw, Duskpaw, step forward.”

“I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Duskpaw, Jenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Firestar said the words handed down from generation to generation.

“I do.” Duskpaw said solemnly.

“I do.” Jenpaw said firmly.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Duskpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Duskfall. StarClan honors your courage and tolerance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Jenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Jenheart. StarClan honors your courage and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warriors of ThunderClan.”

Firestar put his head on the Duskfall’s shoulder and she licked his shoulder respectfully. Jenheart followed suit.

“Duskfall! Jenheart! Duskfall! Jenheart!” the Clan cheered. Duskfall, interesting choice. It suited her though. I really needed to talk to Ravenpaw.

“Ravenpaw step forward.”

He shuffled forward from where he was sitting beside me, dis-entwining our tails.

“You left the Clan many moons ago. Your reasons were your own. But now you wish to rejoin the Clan?”

“I do”

“You have showed your skill in battle this past day, so we know you are qualified. I call on my warrior ancestors to watch you rejoin the Clan. I shall give you a warrior name. You have proven your loyalty to yourself and others.” Firestar looked pointedly at me and Duskfall. “You have also proven your courage in battle. Therefore from this day forward you shall be known as Ravensong.” He placed his muzzle on my mate’s shoulder. Ravensong licked his. Now I really needed to talk to him.

I had another secret, I mean it would get out soon, but I wanted to tell him first. Duskpaw was going to have siblings. Ravensong’s kits. And they were going to be MINE and not Ferncloud’s. She had Birchkit, Hollykit and Larchkit to deal with. My kits. Willowleaf, queen. I like the sound of that.

**Yay! More kits to play with! Unfortunately, Firestar has to get really mad first… So anyway, any suggestions for a ghost appearance? I am thinking of having Bluestar appear, but I don’t know. R &R!**

* * *

  **Chapter 14:**   **Fallenwing's Apperance and Telling Ravenpaw**

**Hey Hey Hey! I really hate that show! Now that I’m done assuring myself that Willow isn’t a Mary-Sue (except for the ghost thing) I really need to write this chapter. Ghost chapter anyone? Thanks for the ghost idea Nightshimmer. I haven’t yet decided if she will tell Ravensong in this chapter or the next. Let’s just see how it goes.**

“Willowleaf? Are you in there?” Spottedleaf called into the tiny hole I was curled in

“Yes. OUCH! I don’t remember Duskfall’s litter being this painful!” I growled.

“I’ll get you some willow bark. That should help with them a little. Oh and there is a ghost here to see you. Her name is Fallenwing.”

A snow-white she-cat with pale grey limbs and black ear-tips came in and gave me some willow bark. I chewed it and the kits settled down.

“My name is Fallenwing and I am the child of Ferncloud and Smudge. I just wanted to tell you about my mother. She only stuck with Dustpelt and had his kits many times over to seem loyal. I also wanted to tell you about your kits. But of course the high and mighty Bluestar said no.” said Fallenwing.

OK then. She disappeared into the tree bark and Spottedleaf came on to see me. She looked at my swelling midsection and determined that the kits were either growing very big, or there were a lot of them.

Just what I needed. My last birth hadn’t gone all that well, just look at Dawnkit, Heartkit, and Soulkit!

I hoped this litter would go better. Much better. And I should really tell Ravensong shouldn’t I? I sighed and told Spottedleaf that she should return to StarClan and I would go back to the camp and tell Ravensong. I uncurled myself and felt one of the kits twist and kick. Maybe that meant that they would be healthier than Duskfall’s. Not that she wasn’t healthy, but her brothers and sisters weren’t.

I padded into the ThunderClan camp. Ravensong was sharing tongues with his daughter. I caught his eye and flicked my tail towards a tree around the edge of the camp. I needed to tell him about them. I was pretty sure that the medicine cat knew already, but no one else did, except for maybe Leafpaw, but that was a different story.

“Ravensong. Have you ever wanted more kits?”

“Yeees. Why?”

( **A/N at this point if Willow was human she would do a face-palm, but she has paws so it would be a face-paw)**

“I’m P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T.” Was he really that thick? I wondered.

It seems male cats have a penchant for being very stupid sometimes. Especially when it came to kits. Even their own. Of course the whole Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw disappearing thing might have something to do with Firestar’s angst, but Ravensong had no reason to be that thick.

Unless…

He didn’t want any more kits. He did, didn’t he? I certainly did. I wanted like a million of them. Or maybe not. Then I would just become like Ferncloud, a Kit Factory.

Well whatever, I needed to know if these kits would be wanted by their father. He did. I hope.

“Oh.” He said dumbly.

“You do want them, don’t you?” I asked, taking a step towards him.

“Y-y-y-yes! Of course!” He stuttered.

“Good.” I trudged back into the camp.

**Well, I guess she did. And Ravensong does have a thick head. Really. Sorry Nightshimmer, but he does. Anyway. I have nothing else to say**

* * *

 

**Chapter 15: Author Note**

**O.O 19 emails. Thanks Spottedtalon. And Nightshimmer, I did like the names. I think I’ll use them for Duskfall’s kits though, because I only have one name picked out for hers and all of Willow’s already have names. Just as a teaser one of the kits has a name that has something to do with the sky, one with resin, one with a ghost, and one with her first litter. Of course if you read _Twisted Reality_ you already know what it is. Lol. I really need to get something else to do besides writing long-ass author notes. *face-paw* Ok, now to write the story. Or should this just be an author note chapter, I think it will. But I will write the next chapter first then post them both, K? **

**Oh and Phoenix- unfortunately I don’t have twilight. I got it from the library, accidentally didn’t check out, remember? I do have Sunset, but I recommend you buy Twilight. (Not Twilight like that book you have yet to give back to Caitlin, but the warriors!)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Gathering Filler**

**Hmmm, what should this one be? OOO! OOO! A GATHERING!!!! Yay! This is more of a really short time-filler.**

“Who are you going to take to the Gathering, Firestar?” asked Graystripe.

“Hmmm. Obviously our new warrior, Jenheart and Duskfall. And Ravensong. We should also take Leafpaw. As for warriors, I’ll bring you, Sandstorm, Brambl-, I mean Cloudtail, Willowleaf, and Dustpelt. Happy?” he listed, almost saying Brambleclaw. I was a little surprised he was taking me, but whatever.

The Gathering was really boring.

**Wow, that sucked. I’m trying to get to 6,000 words, so I can Beta. I think I might make it.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 17: THE KITS ARE HERE!**

**Phoenix, I’m losing it. I found Twilight in my closet last night. Really I am losing it. Yay! The kits are here, the kits are ’ere! What up with the English accent you ask? I was up to two this morning reading a HP ff. It was very good, and I finished it this morning. Oh! And I can Beta now for anyone who needs it!**

“She’s so cute! And here comes another!” Leafpaw was very excited to help deliver my kits. The first was a golden she-kit with long fur.

Next came a calico she-kit. Bluestar was sitting behind her and pressed her face to the kit’s and disappeared. Bluekit?

A few minutes later, Duskfall's doppelganger came. I swear, this kit looked just like her when she was born. I didn’t doubt that he would have the same green eyes as her. Then my last kit of this litter. An amber colored tom with lighter stripes.

Sunkit, the gold. Bluekit, the calico. Amberkit, well, the amber. And Soulkit the black.

Ravensong stuck his head in the nursery, and gasped when he saw me surrounded by piles of kits. Well there were only four, but it seemed like piles, he told me later. I flicked my tail at him, telling him to come in. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw took their leave. Ferncloud and the Tree Litter went missing. I chewed the fresh borage leaves Cinderpelt had left me. Ravensong padded numbly over to me and stared at them.

“Sunkit is the gold. Bluekit, the calico. Amberkit, well, the amber. And Soulkit the black.” I informed him primly gesturing with my tail as they blindly nursed.

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I have reached another bout of writer’s block. Maybe some chocolate will help. Good luck! Oh and Phoenix, call me.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: On The Title Change**

Yes, I have changed the title, I have decided to make this into a series. The next one will be called Raven’s Flight. This one will be wrapping up in a couple of chapters, and I should have a new one out tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The losing of the Willow**

**I think this is around Dawn. Maybe.**

**Soulfire: You have been forgetting to put disclaimers, Ember.**  
Emberfur: Yes, and…? It is called _Fan_ Fiction.  
Soulfire: Emberfur does not own Warriors, the Erins do.   
Emberfur: *Face-paw*

Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had returned from their journey to the sun-drown-place, and we were getting ready to leave the forest. No one wanted to, really, we had all been born here. And traveling with one kit and four apprentices who were barely seven moons old was not going to be easy.

“Willowleaf, I want you to go out with Leafpaw and gather all the herbs you can find. Take Soulpaw with you, the more mouths to carry things the better. And if you see any prey, you know what to do.” Firestar said to me.

I collected my son and met Leafpaw by the Sunningrock that was closest to the forest. We had moved to Sunningrocks after all. We were out until well past sunhigh, but we found almost nothing. A clump of chervil here, a patch of tansy there. And between me and Soulpaw, we had caught a grand total of two skinny voles, a rabbit, and one GIANT squirrel. That had come from Twolegplace, I know we weren’t supposed to go in there, but the Clan needed food.

“Wow, Willow, that’s a big squirrel!” Ravensong said, using my nickname. I guess it was ok, it was part of my full name, But he was the only one who would ever get away with it.

“Bring that squirrel to the nursery Willowleaf, then go out hunting again after you’ve eaten part of that rabbit, and take Soulpaw with you,” Firestar directed me. Did I mention that Duskfall had gotten Soulpaw as her apprentice? Firestar thought she would make a good mentor, even though she was his sister. He was the only one who knew that of course. None of this litter knew about Duskfall, I would let them figure it out for themselves. Either that or Ravensong would tell them.

I trudged off to share the scrawny rabbit with Ravensong. Amberpaw was his apprentice, Sunpaw was Brambleclaw’s and Bluepaw, who had turned out to be calico, but with silvery-blue instead of white. Her mentor was Cloudtail.

I took Soulpaw and we went to Twolegplace. All the sudden this big thing dropped over the two of us and we were loaded into a monster. I screamed Ravensong’s name, but he would never hear. I glanced at Soulpaw and back out at the interior of the monster that had eaten us. I hoped someone would find us, before the Clans left us, or we would be forgotten. Forever.

**Wow, I didn’t expect THAT to happen. I knew she was going to be left behind, but captured by Twolegs? It stinks of Graystripe. One last chapter in this, told from Ravensong’s point of view. Just to give you a little taste of _Raven’s Flight_. His view on life is sort of a party, until he has to raise three kids on his own. I wanted to leave someone with Willow, and ~~Soulfire~~ …err that wasn’t supposed to come out. SoulPAW seemed like a good choice. Fine. I’ll just tell you their names now. Amberstripe, Bluemist, and Sunecho, Prophetess of Mighty Things. (She’s a Mary-Sue, like you wouldn’t believe!)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Already Gone, a Lament**

**The last chapter. It seems worthy of poetry almost. I changed my mind, I’ll write it in prose, as Willow’s and Raven’s thoughts reach out to each other. Or I might scrap it and go with the original idea. Ravensong’s thoughts will be in italics.**

_I wake up. Willow’s warmth is not behind me. I stumble towards the nursery in a sleep-daze. Then I remember. She is gone._

I wake up. Soulpaw is curled up next to me. I watch him and see his father in him. Then I wonder. Is he already gone?

_I claw at the tree. Willow should be here. Her kits need her. **I** need her. I weep. She is gone._

I claw at the bars. Ravensong should be running beside me. Free and wild. But is he already gone?

_It was her eyes. They caught me like emerald green flames. I could never look into another cat’s eyes without seeing those flames. But they are gone_

It was his eyes. I see them in Soulpaw and Duskfall. I miss them like I miss my kits. But are they already gone?

_I sleep. I dream of ginger tabby fur and a blazing spirit. I wonder if they no longer belong to me. But they never did. They **shared** themselves with me. But they are gone._

I sleep. I dream of black fur and a warm heart. They are their own. They led themselves into my life. But are they already gone?

_I breathe. Her scent is gone from my fur. It is gone from Sunpaw, Amberpaw, and Bluepaw’s fur. It is like she never was. She is gone._

I breathe. His scent is wrapped around something. I see a patch of fur in the material under me. I have some of his fur in this cage. I must get out. He is already gone.

_I look at the horizon and steel myself. I must go on without her. She is gone. But I am here._

I look at the window and tense my self. I must go. I must find him. He is already gone. But I am here.

We will go on. We are not gone. Our love will find itself. It is not gone.

**And so ends Willow’s story.**

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**No really. I’m done with Willow’s story.**

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**~**  
~~  
~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~  
~~  
~

**Now it will be BOTH of their stories. Of course FF won’t let me upload now, so this won’t be posted until tomorrow. So I’ll tell you something. I has contacts now.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And it's worth noting that I never, ever wrote the sequel.


End file.
